


Adventures with Thread Barron and New Karen

by floralNINJAchan



Series: Thrilling Intent Week 2016 [3]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Adonis (Thrilling Intent), Krista (Thrilling Intent), New Karen (Twitter Nonsense)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: Adonis’s estate exploded and he went out into the wilderness on new adventures~
My entry for Day 3 of TI Week.Prompt: Minor Character Appreciation





	

**Author's Note:**

> He has to count. He just HAS to count!  
> Something thought up after my twitter madness with Criana. If you haven’t guessed by now, I fucking love Adonis.  
> If that isn't enough, I also made a special cameo from a certain little friend-o ;)

The forest was hushed as the mellow breeze passed through the trees. Leaves swayed and shook as the sweet smell of dew filled the lungs of a particular individual. This individual kind of… choked on the air after inhaling it a bit too hard. Gaining back a steady breath, they breathed in once more. 

“Ah!” they exclaimed. “Another beautiful day!” 

*Squeak squeak*

They looked down at the small squirrel by their side who trailed up their pant leg and onto their shoulder. “Yes, yes, New Karen. You DO make the world even more beautiful with your fluffy presence.”

Patting ‘New Karen’ on the head, the man called “The Thread Barron”, one of the top CEOs of the Alaran Empire, started off his day’s journey. It had been quite some time since the events leading up to his “search for beauty” that he kept going on whenever he finished his “pet projects”… or when his estate gets fucking blown up. No matter the reason, he was on a constant venture of self-duty to find the beauty in the world. And when he was doing this, he would go by his true name-

“Adonis!” a grumpy voice called from behind him. A girl made her way from behind a wall of foliage. She was one of the “pet projects” Adonis had never seemed to finish. The university student had wasted her gap year tagging along with the CEO as his company’s “princess”, only due to the fact that no matter how many times she ditched him, Adonis would just be there. The forest felt smaller and smaller every passing day because if this…

“Yes, Krista?” Adonis chimed as he twirled around upon hearing his name. New Karen held on for dear life as her companion moved around. She glared at Krista as the student walked forward with leafs and twigs poking out of her blonde broom hair. 

Avoiding the death glares from the bitch of a rodent, Krista held up a note with crudely scribbled wording on it. She handed it to the man. Written in blotting ink, it read:

Dear Pretty Man,  
Requesting your assistance. Come to the next town over and bring the furry one. And the squirrel.  
Sincerely,

And then it ended there. The bottom of the message had been torn? Nibbled? Either way, Adonis, after a day or so with no challenge to face, took his opportunity. 

“Krista! Do you know what this means?” he inquired rather loudly.

“That we could actually make money this time-” Krista began to answer before her companion’s arm wrapped tightly around her neck. His newly grown, and well groomed, beard engulfed her face.

“It means that we have another mission! I wonder what poor, misguided soul needs my help! Quickly, Krista! Get on my back!” Adonis bent down into the piggy-back position. Rolling her eyes, the student just grabbed him by the beard and tugged him along the dirt path.

“OW. OW. OW. Krista. Krista! You’re hurting me, Krista! Please!”

This continued on until they reached the small village tucked away by the towering trees.

\---

Within the village was a very quaint looking pub. At least on the outside. The group of three(?) walked inside only to be greeted by dirty looks given by grizzly looking thugs. It wasn’t every day that a very flowery man with a squirrel on his head walked into a bar… It just felt like a shit opening to an even more shit joke of some sort. 

“Krista… so which one of them is it exactly who needs me?” he whispered loudly to the girl. “Because it looks like they all do, but we only have so much time in a day…” 

She looked around the room lazily until she saw a familiar ‘person’ sitting at the bar smoking a cigarette. Krista pointed and Adonis’s eyes followed her finger to find the individual at the end of her invisible line. Walking forward, Adonis felt New Karen move from his head to his satchel at his hip. She was going for the razor in there in case she had to cut a bitch. After a few steps, the Barron of Thread sat next to a small red individual drinking a drink twice his size with a straw. 

“Bartender!” Adonis called. “Bring me your finest of beverages!” 

With a grumble and an eye roll, the man behind the counter slammed a mug of something in front of him. It was undoubtedly paint thinner. Adonis took a sip. “Ah! The ‘Copy Writer’ special! Fine choice, my good man!” He gleefully took another sip and leaned towards the small red man. “I understand you were looking for me?” 

The imp “spoke” as he scratched his 5 o’clock shadow. The Barron had no idea what he had said. New Karen, however, seemed very offended by the words and popped out, razor ready in hand. The imp pulled out a tiny shiv, and some of the thugs slowly gravitated their hands towards their guns. 

“No need for that!” Adonis said panicky as he gently took the small blade away from the squirrel. “New Karen, I take it you understand the fellow?”

*Squeak squeak*

“Now, New Karen. No need for that kind of language! I need you to practice your diplomacy.”

The squirrel sighed and exchanged squeaks and mumble noises with the rugged imp. 

“You can understand horses and rodents put not that thing, whatever it is?” Krista chimed. She had stationed herself at one of the tables, completely disassociating herself from the business dealing. Adonis opened his mouth but then quickly shut it. He had no real answer to that question. 

After about five minutes the two small individuals shook hands, and exchanged nods before hopping down from the bar. The rebel imp, before scurrying out of the pub, lit a cigarette and handed it to the squirrel. New Karen took a puff and handed it back to him before the Buzz-Kill Barron had time to notice. 

New Karen scampered over to her companion and his ‘friend’. She squeaked back the conversation. Adonis nodded as he listened and gave the rodent an understanding look. Scurrying up the man, New Karen reached his shoulder and kissed his cheek before hopping out from the window next to the table.

“So… what did she say?” Krista asked, giving into the very small ounce of curiosity.

“Oh. Apparently the little red person only needed New Karen for a favor. Something about throwing things at someone. I think the translation was a bit ‘off’ though. She either heard him say ‘acorns’ or ‘flaming bottles’… But you know she can manage both.”

“Did she say who or where it was?”

“Yes she said-” he cut himself off as his eyes grew wide. His hands slammed onto the table as he leapt to his feet. “A MAN AT A BAR!” He charged through the door in hopes to catch up with the speedy squirrel. “NOT AGAIN! KAAAAAAREEEEEEN!!! NOT THE MAN FROM THE BAR!!!”

\---

“Hey, Kyr?” Markus asked his friend as he peered from behind on of the tables at the bar. “How’s that squirrel trap coming?”

“It’s… coming,” Kyr said as he dodged another flaming acorn traveling through the window. “Do you know what you did to piss off the rat-thing?”

“No idea...,” he replied exasperatedly as he cradled his face in his hands.

New Karen took a puff from a cigarette she had received as an advanced payment and flipped off the two losers in the shit looking bar. It was day two of the ‘terrorist attack’ that had come out of nowhere. Soon, she would run out of smokes. Or Adonis would find her. The former was more likely considering the Barron couldn’t find himself out of a paper bag with holes cut in it, and had an exit sign. 

Krista continued to give zero fucks and enjoyed a few days of peace and quiet.

Adonis somehow found himself back at the same bar three days later with an even longer, and now braided beard. It was unholy at how even more fabulous he became just roaming around aimlessly in the forest… 

Soon enough, New Karen ran out of smokes, found the two blonds drinking away at the bar, and rejoined with them as Adonis sobbed drunken tears of joy. The three set off back into the forest. And continued the unending journey of helping those find beauty and maybe aid in the start of a rebellion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! And thanks for reading!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
